Ari 。Ki
Ari 。Ki is an American odorite duo of two real life sisters inspired by Tei☆in!. Their almost perfect synchronization and original choreography have inspired many fans, earning almost 3,000 subscribers on their YouTube channel. Ari is seen as the "masuline" figure of the group, while Ki is seen as the "feminine" one. Ari usually stands on the left while Ki always stands on the right so their order will be Ari Ki. They post to both Nico Nico Douga and YouTube. On Nico Nico Douga, their original choreographies have made it into the top 100 ranking, such as their collaboration choreography with Light of LOVExLOVE WHISTLE . Amayu and Zensoku were inspired to cover Ari 。Ki's choreography of Here and There , which made the number 1 ranking in the weekly odottemita category. On YouTube, their most popular original choreography is Dreamin Chuchu with over 9,000 views, choreographed to celebrate Valentine's Day and their most popular dance cover is Tei☆in's "Tell Your World" with over 52,000 views. Ari 。Ki often collaborated with Light before he graduated from CosStarDance. In addition to their duets, Ari and Ki upload solo dance covers and freestyle videos. Occasionally, Ki uploads vlogs. Members *Ari *Ki List of Dances (2010.09.08) # "Ochame Kinou" (2010.09.28) # "Ry☆ -Bloomin' Feeling" (2010.10.18) # "Listen" (2010.11.20) (Original choreography) # "po pi po" (2010.12.15) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" (2010.12.29) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.01.15) # "Juliette (Shinee song)" (2011.05.06) # "Heart Beats" (2011.06.11) # "Pachuri-chan" (2011.07.01) # "Love Dokkyun" (2011.08.22) # "Kiss Me I Love You" (2011.09.29) # "Dance de Bakon!" (2011.10.29) # "Heart Catch☆Paradise" (2011.11.27) # "galaxias!" (2011.12.24) # "Ochame Kinou (Black and White ver.)" (2011.12.27) # "Luka Luka★Night Fever" (2012.01.06) # "Tell Your World" (2012.01.15) # "Twinkle" (2012.03.11) # "Bejitarizumu" (2012.05.12) # "CIDER CIDER" (2012.12.27) # "Baby Bias" (2013.01.24) (Original choreography) # "Joe Joe Joe You" (2013.03.04) # "Invaders Invaders" (2013.06.14) # "Luka Luka?Night Fever" (2013.10.04) # "Viva Happy" (2013.11.17) # "_Jet_ (f(x) song)" (2013.11.18) # "Coin Locker Baby" (2014.02.14) # "Gimme Chocolate!! (BABYMETAL song)" (2014.03.21) # "Poppin' Girl@Communication" (2014.03.23) # "Here and There" (2014.06.03) (Original choreography) # "POP IT!!" (2014.07.10) # "[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKBXOeRjm3Q HAPPY (Pharrell Williams song)" (2014.08.17) (Original choreography) # "Kakkurau" (2014.08.29) # "Tell Your World (At Cho Party 3)" feat. Ari 。Ki and Tei☆in! (2014.08.31) # "Might Bomb Jack" feat. Ari 。Ki and Light (2014.09.01) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2014.09.23) # "LovexLove Whistle" feat. Ari 。Ki and Light (2014.09.30) (Original choreography) # "Circus Monster" (2014.10.04) # "Youkai Taisou Dai Ichi" feat. Ari 。Ki and Light (2014.10.13) # "Zombie Maker" (2014.10.27) (Original choreography) # "Loveccino" (2014.12.06) # "Dreamin' Chuchu" (2015.02.07) (Original choreography) # "Electric Curator" (2015.03.13) (Original choreography) # "A Lie and A Stuffed Animal" (2015.08.17) }} Sample Video Gallery File:ari ki.jpg ari ki casual.jpg ari ki jump.jpg ari ki pose.jpg ari ki silly.jpg ari ki bbbd tatsuki.jpg|With BoopBoopBeeDoop and Tatsuki ari ki full cho party 3 cast.jpg|with the full Cho Party 3 cast ari ki musumen tei in.jpg|With morning musumen. and Tei☆in! ari ki tadanon.jpg|With Tadanon ari ki mica tei in guilty hearts.png|and Tei☆in!, Mica, and Guilty†Hearts ari ki ririri mica tei in.png|and Tei☆in!, Mica, and Ririri ari ki perform with fine and turutei 2.jpg|Performing with Tei☆in! ari ki melochin tei in.jpg|With Tei☆in! and Melochin ari ki perform with fine and turutei.jpg|Performing With Tei☆in! ari ki muratomi dragon rab.jpg|With Muratomi and Dragon from RAB ari ki salute.jpg ari ki walk backstage with tei in after performance.jpg|Backstage With Tei☆in! ari ki mica mii from dancing dolls.jpg|With Mica and Mii from Dancing Dolls ari ki tei in mica.jpg|With Tei☆in! and Mica ari ki light.jpg|With Light ari.jpg|Ari ki.jpg|Ki Trivia * The sisters performed a full version of "Tell Your World" with Fine and Turutei at Cho Party 3 in 2014Video of Cho Party 3 Performance * Miume complimented Ki's fashion sense upon first meetingmentioned in Ki's 2014 blog External Links * Facebook * Ari's Twitter * Ki's Twitter * Ki's Tumblr Category:YT Female Dancers Category:YouTube Dancers Category:Groups Category:YT Dancers who post to NND Category:YT Groups